


Our Magic Friends In Need

by Mossy123123302



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy123123302/pseuds/Mossy123123302
Summary: Virgil travels to find new friends, due to his brother Deceit requesting it. As his travels progress, and time flies by...  Virgil soons realizes that an bigger threat was coming.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please do bare with me. Thank you, also for wanting to read this. Ill do my best to keep this story good, but Im not very good at writing.. Hope you enjoy reading this story

It was a bright, morning. The birds were chirping, the squirrels seem to be running around for some food. Though, there was barely anyone talking.. Just animals talking to each other, and it was the exact peace that Virgil wanted. 

He didn't enjoy crowds, especially big cities. He hated how loud and noisy they were, not to mention people were very rude. He probably wouldn't last a minute in a big city, due to his anxiety. Though, it seemed it would have to change, thanks to an brother of his. 

Virgil read the letter, a bunch of times. He was pretty much bummed out, at what his older brother, Deceit wrote. “Dear Brother, I apologize that I cannot come visit, thanks to work always putting piles of papers on me. Though, I do need to ask a favor of you, I want you to find some friends, for once! Love, Deceit.”

“This is an nightmare!!” Virgil cried, and before inhaling some air and exhaled, to calm himself down. He prefer staying at his farmhouse, feeding the animals and doing crops and other sorts. This was better than talking to people, but then half again, he can't always depend on his brother. Virgil sigh in defeat, and looked back down at the letter, “But, I suppose traveling could be fun, but finding friends is something I cannot handle” He thought, and scanned his room. 

There was many books, papers, bunch of grass, and other things scattered. Deceit, was one of the highest supreme sorcerer, of course, this meant Deceit had less time to be with his young brother, Virgil. It didn't matter much to Virgil, since he was so independent and prefer the darkness and loneliness to himself. They were similar, you could say, but the difference between Virgil and Deceit was that… Virgil wasn't like them, his magic is what shown him an outcast. 

To this day, Virgil actually is unsure why he was so different from his family. Yeah, he could do potions, do spells, and other sorts. Though, he seemed different.. He couldn't explain. Virgil shook his head, and grabbed an backpack. “Why am I doing this..?” He thought, as he started packing things he would need to travel. “Why do… I guess being alone for so long, must have made me...excited? To find some friends..” Virgil thought, until he finally snapped back to reality, “Huh, I'm done packing” He said, to himself. 

There was an faint purr, and Virgil looked over his shoulder to see his black cat, Luna. “Hey, Luna” Virgil greeted, and Luna meowed in response, and rubbed herself against Virgil’s leg. He smiled softly, “Be a good girl..and make sure this place stays safe... I'm gonna go travel” He said, and scratched Luna’s head and walked to the door. 

Virgil was very nervous. He didn't know what he was gonna find out there, but whatever it was. He may as well hope, he can do what his brother wishes for him to do. Virgil closed his eyes, for a moment, and open them, and opened the door to the outside world.


	2. Chapter 1 - Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When you don't know how to write an fighting scene, but you still try cause your learning

Virgil was a bit surprised, to find an somewhat an rich, well respected village. Though, sad to say… there was indeed slaves. He folded his arms, and entered the village,ignoring the glares, and stares at him. He really hated all this attention, what makes it worse is that everyone was fancy and wore white clothing.

Virgil stood out the most, due to his black and purple clothing. He wore only a black, ripped shirt, with an black robe, and an long dark purple scarf around his hips. He didn't need to explain the ripped pants, he also wear, not to mention, he wasn't wearing any shoes. It didn't bother him much, because he did have bandages around his feet, up to his knees. What stood out more of Virgil, was his dark, black bags under his eyes, which was very visible to see along with his very pale skin. 

“Maybe I should go out more in the sun than night” Virgil thought, not really caring about his looks at all. He felt an tug on his robe and looked down, to see an young boy, who wore a bit fancy. “Excuse me sir? Why do you look...so scary?” The young boy asked, tilting his head. “Not sure kid” Virgil replied, just shrugging. Before the kid could say anything else, an loud scream interrupted, sending everyone running into panic. 

Virgil looked straight head, where the scream was. There was an figure, and all he wore was black robe with an black mask on. He couldn't see much, but all he knew was that the figure meant trouble. Virgil couldn't help, but feel anxious about this person.. It's like he could have swore he met them before, but it wasn't ringing any bells. He felt a sudden movement, and quickly realized that the kid was hiding underneath his robes, while hugging Virgil’s leg. 

Virgil sigh, realizing he had to protect this kid. He didn't hate it, it's just, he is unsure how long he can protect this kid. He moved his arms up, forming an bow like position, and pretended like he was pulling some string and released it. Unfortunately, the figure seem to catch on and caught the black, misty arrow that Virgil had shot. Virgil just stared at them, causing the figure to tilt his head, until the arrow exploded. 

Virgil shook his head, and moved his robes to reveal the kid, “Look, kid, You gotta go… I'll try to buy you enough time to get out of here!” He said, and the kid slowly nodded their head and took off. Virgil him run off, and turned back to look at the misty black fog, until an sudden sharp pain struck through his stomach, and was sent backwards, hitting an hard, cement wall. 

Virgil groan in pain, as he collapsed onto his knees, his arms wrapped around his stomach. He knew this was indeed very serious, so with all his strength, he got back up. He didn't see anyone and that's what worried him. He wasn't an trained magic user, and he had no idea what the hell he was doing. “Damn.. I wished I learn those combat spells…” Virgil thought, angrily. 

Virgil quickly spawned an dark purple shield, in front of him, before an spear shot at him. He nervously gulped, when the spear broke through, almost stabbing Virgil in the stomach. He quickly even regretted not running for his life, and when he meets Deceit again.. He was gonna beat the hell out of him for making him do this. 

“Your not around here, are you? Nor do you even know how to defend yourself…” The figure spoke, appearing in front of Virgil, surprising him. Virgil tried to move out the way, but the figure made an full force of magic, hitting Virgil in his side, making Virgil crash through the village. 

Virgil cried in pain, as his arms burned, along with his back from the sudden magic and rushed pain. He started violently coughing, as his thoughts grew dizzy but he regain his conscious back fast. “ Hmm… your fragile… yet your aura is unspeakable powerful.. But it's not enough to stop me…especially since you can't even control your powers” They said, spawning some object. 

Virgil slowly pushed himself up, feeling his energy draining. He felt some liquid streaming down his arms, down to his hands, and also from his forehead and down to his face. Everything hurt so badly, and Virgil just wanted to collapse. “Well, forgive me, for those injuries of yours.. But I do suggest you run now.. Or you may end up dead” They spoke, dropping the object, and vanished into thin air. 

At this point, Virgil just took the warning and ran, not caring where he was going. He could barely see a thing, and was gonna probably fall in any moment, yet he kept running due to his fear of whatever may happen of he didn't run. At that moment, and loud explosion was heard, and Virgil gasped, turning around to notice the village was half destroyed, though it ended up starting a fire. 

Luckily, Virgil got out in time. He was in pain and he was very exhausted. Finally, his legs gave out, and he felt his body make another sharp pain at the sudden force. He closed his eyes, not caring that he was gonna die at this moment now.. Something started echoing in Virgil’s ear, but he couldn't see anything. He wasn't even sure if those footsteps belong to someone, because he couldn't hear anything. 

Then everything just went silent.


	3. Chapter 2 - Your Desire

“Warmth…” Virgil thought, as he felt an soft wool on his body. He felt something was wrapped around his arms, even his hands and neck, his entire body. “Bandages….” He thought, before finally having the will to open his eyes. He winced at the sudden brightness, and tried to adjust his eyes to the lighting. 

Virgil used his remaining strength to sit up. He scanned his surroundings, what seem to be an room, there was potions, books, lots of papers scattered... It looked like someone was very stressed out,because there was also shattered glass bottles on the ground. 

“Ah, your awake… greetings” An unfamiliar voice spoke, taking Virgil by surprise. He looked over at what seemed to be an tall, man. He wore an white robe, with an black shirt, blue tie and ripped black pants.. he also realized that man looked very scientific, especially with that glasses of his. “...Hi?” Virgil said, awkwardly. “Please excuse the mess.. I was in a very...troubled mood” He said, looking very emotionless. “My name is Logan, I found you near an burning village… your wounds are still not heal yet… though I'm surprised you're still sitting up, I suppose your magic is already healing your wounds fast” He said, clearly interested how Virgil still had the energy to sit up. 

Virgil just sat there, uncomfortable. “Im...Virgil?” He said, nervously. Logan pushed back his glasses, giving an quick nod. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Virgil…” He said, but somewhat in a more questioning tone. “You...seem rather familiar... Possibly another person who looks like my friend...yet your name is more…” Logan trailed off, and shook his head. “Anyways...your injuries… As I said, it is not healing as I expected it to be… so do, please follow me or do you require my assistance?” He asked. 

Virgil really didn't like how Logan talked, it sounded way too professional. He barely even understood what he said, so he just nodded. Logan walked over, grabbing Virgil’s arm and put it over his shoulder and helped him stand up. “Do forgive me, I haven't touch or talk to someone, for quite awhile..” Logan apologized, but Virgil, at this point, was to weak to even care. “It's...fine” Virgil quietly said. 

Logan helped Virgil walk to the destination, that Logan wanted to go to. Virgil open his eyes, once more due to the sudden light on his eyes. It was an lake… it looked beautiful. “Why...are...we here?” Virgil quietly asked, “This is the lake of healing” Logan responded. 

Virgil didn't bother to question it, and allowed Logan to gently set Virgil down, underwater. Virgil felt cold, and he could barely hear a thing. It was..quite relaxing if you ask Virgil,but he still felt pain.. He wasn't sure if it was really working. What felt like minutes...maybe hours… the pain only grew worse, and he could barely breathe. 

Just as Virgil was about to sit up, to take an breathe. He felt as his lungs were being stinged, or possibly crushed. He grabbed his neck, but felt hands. “Can't...breathe” Virgil thought, starting to squirm and trying to pry the hands off his neck. Virgil looked up, his vision growing blurry but he saw Logan, staring down at him. 

Virgil was starting to grow weak, each time he tried to breathe in some air, only to suck in water.. He slowly started to close his eyes. “Stop…” He thought. 

Logan stared down at Virgil, who looked peacefully asleep. Logan still had his hands wrapped around Virgil’s pale, soft, neck… it was quiet, and the bubbles stopped appearing. Logan blinked, until he heard faint ‘pop' noises,and he gasped, as two hands shot out, grabbing Logan by the collar of his robe and pulled him down, underwater. 

Virgil flipped their positions, and was coughing out the water, while breathing heavily. “ w...what the hell!?” He cried, and watched as Logan grabbed his glasses from the water and put it on. “Your wounds wouldn't heal... Because you didn't have any desire to live... Now, you fought back… Anyways, I wouldn't have let you die” He responded, and stood up. 

Virgil just sat there on his knees, the water reaching up to his stomach level, showing how very small Virgil was. “... My desire?” He asked, and Logan helped Virgil up, once more. “Living is a powerful thing... Desiring to live, is something to achieve that everyone wishes they can have.. You unlocked that desire” Logan responded, getting both of them out of the lake. 

Virgil closed his eyes, allowing Logan to take him anywhere. “My desire to live..” He thought, never realizing he didn't care much about death, until now. “I thought… no...what made me not want to live…?” He thought, an question he wished he knew the answer to. “Hopefully, one day, I get my answer…” Virgil mumbled, and shivered, remembering that he was still wet.


	4. Chapter 3 - Kindness Is Rough

“Is this really necessary?” Virgil asked, and looked straight ahead to see Logan, at the other side of this arena. “Yes, this is indeed necessary.. Traveling by yourself with no way to defend yourself could get yourself killed, and I may not always be there to heal you” Logan responded, folding his arms. “Look, I'll let you pass, if you can at least attempt to hit me.. I'll will not use any magic for now” He said, and Virgil blinked, and nodded, “Alright” Virgil responded. 

Virgil didn't have time to react when Logan full speed charged at him, and he wasn't expecting Logan to be this fast, either. He managed to caught Logan’s fist before it hit him, and nervously gulped. Logan eyed Virgil, before using his another fist to hit him, which Virgil luckily dodged. Sadly, Virgil couldn't dodge Logan’s kick, resulting Virgil to fall in some other lake. 

Logan sighed, “I tell you to fight, yet you seem so hesitant” Logan rubbed his chin, now questioning the safety of this kid, “You can't even leave my home, until you successfully…” He trailed off, suddenly having an idea. “Maybe…An friend of mine can help, he can help you understand the meaning of life, and so on” He said, proud of his idea. He was only greeted by silence, before Logan realized something, “I don't think he can swim… can he?” 

“Alright, I'll come back at least in a week or two to come pick you up, hopefully by then, you'll learn what it means how dangerous and safe this world is…” Logan said, while Virgil just nodded, holding the blanket close to him, shivering cold. “Also...do ask him how to swim…” Logan sighed, and knocked on the door, after a few several minutes the door open. 

“Logan!! Why is this poor kiddo all wet!!” The boy cried, and Virgil blinked, in confusion. “Forgive me, Patton.. I was in...a rush hurry to get him here” Logan replied. ‘Patton' looked at Virgil, then back at Logan. 

It happen too fast, because Patton roughly hit Logan in his stomach, “ARE YOU CRAZY!? THIS IS ABOUT A KID’S HEALTH! YOU WERE IN A RUSH AND HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN SICK! YOU CAN HAVE HIM BACK WHEN YOU LEARN TO BE KIND!”Patton cried, as Logan groaned in pain, falling down to his knees. Virgil was suddenly pulled in, and Patton slammed the door close. 

Virgil didn't even know if he should be scared or not, “H..hi” He said, nervously and Patton looked at him, and smiled, “My name is Patton!! Sorry about that, I tend to get...upset when Logan can't even do the simplest things to take care of someone” Patton apologized. Virgil just slowly nodded, fear was already crawling up his back, “Im…Virgil” He said, and Patton grabbed his hand, “Nice to meet you, now come! You look so cold!” He cried, and ran upstairs, making Virgil stumble.

After Virgil was finished drying and changing his clothes, he looked up at the mirror to see his reflection. He really did look awfully terrible, with his pale skin, long dark purple hair that sorta almost reflects pink in way, and his deep dark black bags. “How long has it been since I got a good rest?” Virgil thought, but didn't think much of it. What made Virgil uncomfortable, was that he was wearing an white nightgown. It didn't show his skin, but it could surely shoe the bandages around his neck and his entire body. 

There was an soft knock on the door, “Hey kiddo! Are you done? I made you some snacks!” Patton said, cheerfully. Virgil was hesitant but he open the door, carefully and peeked. “Snacks…?” He asked and Patton nodded, now that Virgil was calm.. He managed to observe Patton a bit more. 

Unlike Logan, Patton wore a nightgown as well, but it was more of an light blue color. He looked in perfect health and shape, and he had freckles with light blue hair, that seem to reach his neck level. Virgil’s hair, was almost up to his shoulder level, so that's no surprise there. “Wait..so does that mean...hair colors represent our magic?” Virgil thought, trying to remember from any of his books that he read. “Of course! It represents what type we are!” Patton giggled, making Virgil jump. 

“Oh sorry! I can hear your thoughts!” Patton apologized, and Virgil blinked. “Huh...read thoughts… that's interesting I guess” He mumbled. He just giggled, and grabbed Virgil’s hand and ran downstairs. Virgil yelped,not liking the sudden pulls. “So how is Logan treating you? Anything bad?” Patton asked, and Virgil thought for an moment. “Well...he did save my life..then tried to drown me in the lake of healing because I didn't have the desire to live..and...he pushed me in another lake..and I couldn't swim...but...he treated me...fairly well’ Virgil responded.

Patton’s face went blank for a minute, but slowly an smile creeped back up, “Alright! So, I didn't know what type of snack you like so I just randomly choose! We have cookies, a slice of cake, some brownies…” Patton kept talking about the snacks they had and Virgil could barely catch up to what he is saying. He scanned the plates, before grabbing a piece of brownie and ate it. “Ooo! Brownies! Yum!” Patton said, picking up an brownie and eating one for himself. “Thank you… “Virgil thought, relieved that Patton calmed himself down, at least just a bit. “Your welcome!!” Patton smiled, and Virgil almost fell, at the sudden surprise of answer.


	5. Chapter 4 - Who are you?

Virgil may have forgotten about why he went traveling for, to find some friends. He wasn't sure if Logan or Patton was starting to take a liking to him, well, there was a few times where Patton mention that Virgil was the first that Logan has ever talked too. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to feel special or something. 

Virgil lie on the bed, and closed his eyes. He was attacked by some figure, who said that his power was...quite powerful but not enough to stop them. Logan, mention that Virgil looked awfully familiar to him and Patton...well nothing much. Patton was just kind enough, to help Virgil see the beauty of the world, and how to swim since Virgil didn't know how too. 

Virgil closed his eyes, feeling very exhausted. He wanted to rest for once. He allowed the darkness to consume him, and into the dreams… well… at least that's what he thought. 

Virgil open his eyes, feeling very weak. He heard beeping noises, and he looked to his left, to see an heart monitor. It was beeping, showing Virgil’s heartbeat. “Why am I in a hospital?” Virgil thought, confused and tried to sit up, but his body was very weak that he collapsed back on the bed. “What the…” He said, quietly until an soft knock was heard. It was calm, and soft. 

“Come...in?” Virgil said, nervously. “Am I dying!?” He thought, starting to panic but his anxiety wasn't kicking in, as if it never existed. The door open, and a young boy entered. Virgil felt like he was gonna cry, “.. Logan” He whispered, quietly. He was taken by surprise, not remembering when he started speaking but he just went along. “Hey..! The, uh, doctors said..your health was..improving!” Logan said, somewhat showing signs that he was nervous. 

Logan pulled a chair over and sat down, and placed his hand on top of Virgil’s hand. “Logan…” Virgil said, once more. Logan started shaking, until he finally broke down. Virgil was shock, to see Logan crying.. He didn't seem to be an type of person to show any emotions. “I don't want you to go!!” Logan cried, and held Virgil’s hand tightly, as if he was refusing to allow Virgil to go anywhere.

“Please...don't go!! Please! I don't wanna lose you! Your the only friend I have that understood me!” Logan whimpered, his eyes glowing deep blue, showing that Logan was really sad. Virgil felt an struck pain through his chest, and started coughing. 

Logan gasped, and stood up rather fast, knocking the chair down. “No!” He yelled, and ran out of the room, “Anyone please help!!” Logan cried. Virgil kept coughing, seeing the familiar red color.. He tried to call out for Logan, but all that came out was more blood. “P...Please...c...come..back” Virgil managed to gasp out, through his coughing of blood. 

The door burst open, and the room was suddenly filled with doctors and nurse, yet they looked...very professional and fancy. “Sorcerers…” Virgil thought, until he heard Logan screaming. “NO! HE NEEDS ME BY HIS SIDE!! PLEASE!!” Logan cried, and Virgil couldn't hear anything much now.. All he heard was Logan’s begging and crying.Everything was growing dark.. The last thing he heard was Logan screaming. 

Virgil gasped, as he shot up from his bed. He was breathing heavily, and was covered in sweat. He could barely get any air, and couldn't see anything. “One...two…” He started counting, to help him focus and relax. It was starting to work, when he finally made it to ten. He stood up, suddenly not feeling very tired. 

Virgil tried to process what the hell he was dreaming, and went to the bathroom. “It felt so real… what was that…?!” Virgil thought, his head was full of questions. He twisted the handle, and pulled down an button,to allow the water to rise. Once, it was done, Virgil dumped his head in the water, and finally brought his head back out.

Virgil was panting, as he finally eased his mind. He coughed, and looked up at the mirror to see his reflection. He blinked, to see his familiar light purple eyes, before placing his hand on the mirror. “Who...am I?” He asked himself.


	6. Chapter 5 - Another One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly, my favorite chapter I have wrote, Pfft

A week passed by, and Logan kept his promise. Logan came to pick up Virgil, “I assume you taught Virgil the beauty of this world” Logan said, and Patton nodded, “Oh and Logan!” He said, and Logan hummed in response, “Hm?” 

“I gave him an backpack!! He has all the supplies like first aid kits, food, water, blankets, bunch of clothes, pillows”Patton kept talking about every material that he put in Virgil’s back. Virgil, in the other hand, was relieved that Patton put a spell on it, expanding the storage so it's not really heavy at all. 

“I get it, Patton! I understand!” Logan said, rather quickly. Patton folded his arms, “Better not drown him” He hissed, and Logan could feel himself growing cold, when Patton hissed. “I...understand” Logan said, slightly apologizing. Virgil watched, and blinked, until he finally spoke up, “Are you two dating?”

Logan and Patton froze, and looked at Virgil. It didn't take long, for them to start shaking their heads. “No! Nono! We just fight like friends would normally do!” Logan protested, “I have someone else in mind!!” Patton laughed, their voices mixing together, making Virgil have an slight headache. He couldn't understand a single word they were saying. “I...understand” Virgil laughed, nervously, not even sure what to do anymore. 

Logan sigh, “Okay… it's best we return home. I hope your ready to start doing spells, and Roman is here… so this may be your lucky day. You will get to meet dragons, and other creatures” Logan replied, turning around and walked away, in a professional way. “Can I come on!?” Patton cried, and Virgil blinked, “Dragons…?” He thought. 

Virgil has heard of dragons, but he never thought of meeting one. He was unsure if he felt excited or very nervous. Dragons weren't exactly the kindest dragons, as the books mention. “Who is Roman…?” Virgil asked, not even realizing that he was already walking between Patton and Logan. “Ah, Roman is the caretaker of the magical beasts and animals.. He is quite adventurous and energetic so of course taking care of these animals is something Roman wanted to do” Logan replied. “Roman is so kind, adventurous, and soo cool!!” Patton squealed, and everything went silent. 

“Patton has a crush, doesn't he?” Virgil said, quietly and Logan chuckled, “Ha ha, yes, indeed”. Patton’s face was quite red, like an rose.. He didn't talk anymore during the walk. Virgil blinked, trying to image what Roman would look like.. He may as well look quite dirty, cause taking care of animals and magical beasts takes a lot of hard work. 

“Wait...so what are you two… sorcerers? Mages?” Virgil asked, and Logan smiled, “Excellent question! I am a sorcerer and a mage! I am very rare, and Patton is an mage, along with Roman” He replied, and Virgil tilt his head in confusion. “What's the difference?”

“A mage can hear what animals says without any spells, and are also known to create their own type of spells! Sorcerers, in the other hands, has magic within them, yet we are mostly known to carry staffs, but mages uses staffs too” Logan explained, and Virgil nodded, “So what am I?” He said, asking another question. Patton looked at Logan, “Virgil's aura..is...different from ours” He replied, and Logan thought for a moment, “That's an hard question to answer, I'm afraid, your aura almost matches an warlock, but your aura seems..far too powerful for it” Logan responded, scratching his chin. 

Virgil blinked, “A figure...the one that attacked me in the village... They said that my power was powerful but I didn't know how to control it.. So they said I was weak” He mumbled, and Patton gasped, “THEY SAID YOUR WHAT!?” He cried, and Logan sighed, “Oh no…” Virgil suddenly regretted saying anything about what the figure told him. 

After an hour, Virgil, Logan and Patton finally made it to Logan’s home. It took longer than they expected, but when it came to Patton, nothing will stop him from saying kind things to Virgil. Unfortunately for Virgil, he was covered in flowers, he wore an flower crown, flower bracelets, flower necklace and other things. 

They also had to run there way here, because of the flowers. “Please don't bring the flowers!” Logan cried, as Patton dragged Virgil to the background, where an field of grass, and another lake were at. Virgil scan the area, to try to find this, Roman.

“Roman!?” Patton yelled, until the floor started trembling. Logan quickly arrived,”Virgil get out the way!!!” Logan yelled, warning him. Virgil looked straight up ahead, to see three odd looking animals. “Uh oh” Patton gasped. 

Sadly, it was too late as the three animals hit Virgil, sending him flying, backwards and into the lake. “VIRGIL!!” Patton screamed, and Logan just stood by, watching. “That boy sure does fall into the water...a lot” Logan sighed. There was an roar of laughter, and Logan and Patton recognized that laughter, quite well. 

“Roman!! He doesn't know how to swim!!!” Patton cried, and Logan blinked, “I thought I told Virgil to ask you to teach him how to swim…” Logan said, and Patton laughed nervously, “I may have forgotten how to teach him…” Logan facepalm, regretting even asking Patton for help, “Guys, are we gonna help that poor boy? Or?” Roman chimed in, and Patton screamed in fear. 

Virgil coughed, as he shivered. “I'm so sorry!! I should have taught you!” Patton cried, hugging Virgil, not caring if he got wet in the process. “It's okay.. Patton” Virgil quietly said, and Logan sighed, “Teach those three animals some control..” Roman glared at Logan, “Hey, if that kid didn't have any flowers, then he wouldn't have been thrown into the lake!” 

Logan couldn't argue with that, since it was their fault for not taking off the flowers. He rubbed his eyes, clearly already seeing enough drama for just one day. “I'm just gonna head to bed” He said, giving an faint yawn. Roman folded his arms, “Already? I just got here! Then you say you wanna go sleep?!” He said, a bit pissed. 

“Well...we did get chased by other animals…” Virgil said, defending Logan. Roman looked at Virgil, before nodding, “Makes sense! Forgive me, Logan! Please, why don't you three go rest?” He said, in a outgoing positive attitude. “He switched moods rather fast” Virgil thought, not sure if he was gonna like him. 

“You should come in with us,Roman!! You should rest too!” Patton said, smiling. Virgil felt an hand on his shoulder, and looked up seeing Logan, “Come.. I'll give you some spare clothes of mine.. We should allow them two to have their moment” Logan mumbled, clearly showing he was very tired. Virgil felt warmth… he felt oddly safe when he was around Logan. He couldn't help it but feel this way. 

Virgil nodded, “Okay” He said, agreeing. “Let's go..” Logan yawned, entering the house and Virgil trailed behind.


	7. Chapter 6 - "You Liar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *May be my last one cause Im going to Las Vegas soo

After the peaceful sleep, Virgil had another strange dream. Though, he couldn't see anything but he could hear voices, and he know Logan’s voice was in there, though it sounded so...cheerful and angry? Virgil took deep breaths, and exhaled, “Hey Logan, I have something to tell you” Virgil asked, and Logan looked up, while sipping his coffee, “Mm?” He hummed in response, telling Virgil to go on. 

Don't… Don't tell him about your dreams, please

“What?” He thought, taken by surprise by the sudden voice in his head, but he shook his head. “Uh… I had a dream, last night… it was weird because I heard your voice in there too, and it sounded like you were planning something” Virgil said, and Logan choked on his coffee. “W - what?!” He said, standing up so suddenly. 

Stop.. Stop… he isn't my friend!

No, warn Patton...and Roman… 

“What did you hear?” Logan asked, placing both his hands on Virgil’s shoulders, his grip tightening. Virgil winced in pain, not liking it, one bit. “Uh! I,uh, heard you two were plotting s..something! Some..village that you guys hated, and it had someone special in there!?” He quickly responded. “How….” Logan said, his voice suddenly changing. 

No… run… 

Virgil, at this point, was trembling. He didn't like how Logan was acting, nor the way he was speaking. “How...did...you hear that…” Logan growled, making him gasp, and quickly shoving Logan back. “G..go away!!” He cried, and Logan stumbled, using the table to help him regain his balance. “You...little...brat” 

Go… go… go!! 

Virgil ran outside, “Patton! Roman!” He gasped, and ran towards the fields. He had to find them, fast. “What is going on.. Why..is Logan after someone!? Did he...no..” Virgil thought, shaking his head, refusing to believe it. “Kiddo?” Patton asked, when he saw Virgil running towards him and Roman. 

“Oh hey! Your awake! We can finally introduce ourselv--” Roman was cut off when Virgil told him to be quiet. “It's L..logan! I heard him and...s..some other voices planning to destroy some village because someone was there!” Virgil said, gasping for air. Patton furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not expecting this, “What?” Roman asked, now confused. 

“Virgil!!!” Logan yelled, angrily before abruptly stopping, once he saw Patton and Roman. Virgil quicky tucked himself,between Patton’s leg, shaking. “Logan… is it true? Your...planning to destroy a village?” Patton asked, and everything went quiet. Logan open his mouth, before quicky closing it and looked away. 

“... Yes” He mumbled, and Patton felt his heart ache. “... Why…” He said, his voice becoming shaky. “... Guess I was questioned, at least now I don't have to disguise myself anymore” Logan mumbled, and Virgil eyes widen. “Watch out!!!” He yelled, and Roman acted quickly, by putting up an barrier around them three, in time before an dark black color bursted out of nowhere. 

“.... I know you…” Patton suddenly said, once the smoke cleared out. Roman lowered the barrier, and gasped, when he saw who it was. “No… it can't be you, I...saw you die…” Roman whispered, and Virgil looked over, only to see an young man, with sorta ginger or brown hair, it was the same cloak that he saw in the village when he was attacked. Virgil eyes widen, “Is that my attacker!?” He thought. 

Yes ….

“Thomas…”


	8. Chapter 7 - "Who we are"

“Thomas...why” Roman mumbled, and Virgil saw the emotion on Thomas, it showed pure grief. “So you tried to kill me then try to save me!?” Virgil said, angrily and Thomas blinked, before shaking his head, “Not exactly... From the beginning, that wasn't me, that was the real Logan...until I found out you were still alive.. I wanted to follow you and see how you progress…So I teleported Logan somewhere else, I took form and took care of you, myself” Thomas responded.

Patton and Roman stood in front of Virgil, protectively. “So where is our Logan!?” Patton cried, his hands forming some light blue glow while Roman’s eyes started changing into some different color, it was red then it turn orange. Virgil blinked, and tried to remember the dream, “... The village...that's where Logan is…” Virgil mumbled, and Thomas just simply nodded. 

“Thomas, I know your better than this, but please just leave” Roman said, attempting to be polite. “No… Virgil is coming with me” Thomas responded, his hands glowing black and grabbed an spear. Patton, suddenly, had an shield formed, while Roman spawned an glowing red sword. “Virgil! Run!” Patton yelled, blocking Thomas attack, and Roman came from the side to hit Thomas. 

Thomas simply jumped back, barely dodging the sword in time. “But…” Virgil started, only to be pushed back by Patton, “Go! We will find you!!” He cried, and threw the shield at Thomas, who made an faint yelp in pain. “Find Logan!!” Roman yelled, forming an bow. 

I'll guide you… 

Virgil felt his vision grow blurry, but he did what Patton asked him to do. He ran, and ran to go find Logan. “If he was there from the beginning, then he should still remember me” Virgil mumbled, before realizing, he had no supplies and just had some voice in his head, guiding him to where Logan is. “How...far...is it?” Virgil asked, hoping it will at least answer this question. 

“At least, perhaps, an hour, depends on you”

Virgil sigh in relief, “Okay… i guess I can make it” He mumbled, finding comfort in the voice in his head. “So uh...who are you?” Virgil asked, again. There was silence for a moment, “I'm you…” It said, and Virgil blinked, now very confused. “Me..? But you, well, you do sorta sound like me..but just more...calm” Virgil responded, tilting his head. 

“I'm you, in a way, I am you, in the past life” It said, replying to his question. Virgil thought for a minute, “If...your me from the past, is that why.. Logan said I sound familiar? Wait, is he immortal!?” He gasped, and the voice made an quiet laughter, “Yeah… I guess we have a lot to catch up on then, but first things first, Im not being rude” 

“Wait what?” Virgil said, not understand what it said by it's not gonna be rude. “Wait ...your ...name?” He said, and the voice made an hum, agreeing with Virgil. “Oh, well, my name is Virgil, but Im guessing you already know that, what's yours?” He said, giving an faint smile. “My name is…” It said, starting before hesitating a bit. 

“Remy”


	9. Chapter 8 - Hope

Virgil didn't stop walking to the village, only stopping a few times to take a break. He was determined to find Logan again, but he was nervous, very nervous. “What if he doesn't remember me!?” He said, clearly panicking, and if this didn't stop, he may get an panic attack. “Virgi--”

“What if he tries to attack me!?”

“Calm do--”

“WHAT IF HE IS DEAD!?”

“Virgil, calm down!!!”

Virgil paused, his breathing was starting to get heavier. “I need you to relax, you'll get an panic attack… i know this is hard, but i can assure you, he will not do those things and he isn't dead” Remy said, which slowly eased Virgil. “Okay...okay…” He mumbled, counting to ten, once more. 

Remy sighed, “Jeez.. This is almost the fifth time, he almost get an panic attack.. This isn't good, and kid like him, doing things like this puts pressure on him” He thought, now wishing Patton or at least Roman was here to help out. “Well… the village should be close” Remy said, and Virgil perk up, relieved that they were close. 

“Finally!” He cried, once he saw the village and hurried over. “Now… to find Logan may be tricking, he could be anywhere” Remy mumbled, and Virgil nodded. “Let's go find him..” 

Virgil entered the village, seeing villagers going on in their normal day. Though, some of them did glance at Virgil, but Remy told him to just ignore them and keep looking for Logan. “Um..excuse me…?” Virgil whispered, and the old man looked down at him, “Yes, young man?” He politely said, “Have...y...you seen a man name Logan?” Virgil said, trying to speak louder than before. 

The man paused for a moment, probably thinking if he has heard of an man, name Logan. Luckily, the man smiled, “Yes, I have young man.. He isn't far actually,just across this road” He explained and Virgil nodded, thanking the old man and hurrying off. “Remy...should I tell Logan that your in here?” He said, smiling faintly. 

Unfortunately, Remy didn't answer.. It was as if he just disappeared. “Remy?” Virgil asked, stopping in his tracks, wondering why he stopped talking. “... Guess not” He sighed, and continued walking, and crossing the road. This, however, got him thinking. “Why did Thomas come after me when he found out I was alive, he did attempt to kill me so why didn't he? Why did he wanted me to go with him?... Is it because there is something more than I don't kn--” Virgil gasped, when he remembered his brother, Deceit. He hasn't send any letter or anything, and now he was panicking. “Oh no! Oh no no no!” He thought, as his breathing started to grow heavy. 

Virgil felt his body collide with something hard, and slid down. He couldn't carry his own body, anymore.. It was becoming more of a struggle to do it. Virgil felt some sudden movement behind him, only for an brief moment and it stopped. “I can't c..count.. It hurts, it hurts!!” Virgil thought, his throat was starting to burn up. 

“I hate it! I hate it!!” He thought, angrily. He hated how he had to have this anxiety problem, he hated his brother for making him go on this travel without any warnings or anything!! Virgil just packed up and left to a world, he didn't understand. He wished his brother was here, right now to comfort him.. He wanted someone to be there for him, tell him everything will be alright.. He needed Patton, Roman...anyone. He was afraid, alone, and so...mentally scared and physical. 

Virgil was like a bird, trapped in a cage. No food, no water, nothing… the darkness was like an blanket, covering his cage from any light or any sources. The bars kept him there, preventing him to move freely. This cage, this empty, darkness caged him like some freak, some animal, a threat to society. Virgil couldn't even depend on his own family, because they were never there, always worrying about their goddamn business and their own, silly, lives. 

Virgil gasped, when he felt warmth on his shoulders. He looked up, his vision blurry but he could make out of some figure, “Count with me… one..” They said, and Virgil started to slowly count along. “Ten…” Virgil said, his breathing starting to relax, until he realized who it was. He started tearing up, and hugged him immediately, “L..Logan!!” He cried. 

Logan flinched at the sudden movement, but he, hesitantly, embraced the warmth from Virgil. He patted his head, and he couldn't help but break an grin. “Im here.. Virgil” He cooed, and he hiccuped. “I...m...missed you so much… t..thomas….h..he was the one who attacked me…” He barely gasped, and Logan paused for a moment, “Thomas?... No, it can't possibly be him.. He is an sweetheart,and always loved helping everyone” Logan mumbled. 

“Well..not anymore..” Virgil replied, looking down. “What was his color? His aura’s color?” Logan asked, and Virgil thought for a minute. “It...was...pitch black” He mumbled, and looked down. “Ah, now that makes more sense.. It's possible that it may be the darkness controlling Thomas… Judging by how he didn't kill you, when he had the choice may show he is, at least, in some control” He replied. “... You two...talk like nerds..” He mumbled, and Logan chuckled. 

“Flattered” He said, and Virgil rolled his eyes. “So...what do we do? How do we save him…” Virgil asked, and Logan paused, before giving an answer, “We must train you, he isn't aware of your powers, so training you will take him by surprise.. Now show me your aura” He said, looking at Virgil. 

“My...aura?” Virgil mumbled, and looked at his hands. “How..do you do that?” Logan blinked, “Strange, you seem to use magic before, but without learning how to see your own aura? Fascinating, though it could get you killed.. The aura is the main focus of your power, shows who you truly are” He said, pushing back his glasses. “Close your eyes and think, like image if your reading an book, think of yourself, your power, the reason why you are willing to survive” 

Virgil did what he was told, “Why...I am fighting to survive?”He thought, rather confused. “I always depended on Deceit, the only one who never made me want to end my own pitiful life.. But, it's not that anymore…” Virgil kept thinking, not finding an answer to his question, until he finally understand it. “Friends, something that I lacked, meeting Patton and Roman...was the best thing to ever happen to me.. Though I haven't talk to Roman, but he seems rather cool... Thomas, he may have taken an form of Logan, but he helped me, to fight for my own life, to feel wanted and important… friends… i want to fight for my friends” He thought, determined. 

Virgil heard Logan gasp, and he open his eyes. “Did..I...do...it?” He mumbled, until he looked down at his hands, and he saw purple and white mist, mixing together. “Impossible….” Logan said, in awe. “Your… you're...an..” 

“Divine”


	10. Chapter 9 - Deceitful

Virgil didn't understand the situation, when Logan started rambling about how Virgil was an divine. “I...don't understand… Logan, what are you talking about!?” He cried, his head starting to ache from the pressure of confusion. “Forgive me, but your an divine! They are known as gods, to us magical users” He explained. 

“So what?! I'm some god that has powerful magic!?” Virgil cried, now slightly getting terrified of all the bad possibilities he is now gonna face in the future. Logan placed his hand on his shoulder, “Okay, relax, let's not worry about it… but, how did you come here? If your parents finds out you're here, they'll surely be displeased” He said and Virgil looked down. 

“No, they won't.. They were never there for me.. They are too busy to even worry about me, they only worry about my brother, Deceit” Virgil sighed, this, however, caught Logan’s attention. “Deceit..?” He asked, tilting his head, “His name...sounds awfully familiar.. Isn't he the sorcerer supreme?” Logan said, and Virgil nodded, “Yeah, he is the sorcerer supreme. The only brother that actually cares about me” He mumbled. 

“Strange, if he was the sorcerer supreme, wouldn't he know about your powers? Or at least, rather train you? You clearly used magic without knowing your aura, surely he would have been suspicious?” Logan said, asking a bunch of questions. This now made Virgil question his brother more, “I'm...not sure.. I lived in a farm, far away from any human contact... And I depended on books to teach me spells, and my brother, well, I'm not sure..” He replied. 

“Interesting… This, Deceit, perhaps, we can go visit him… I would ‘love' to visit him” Logan said, suddenly sounding very dark. Virgil didn't want to know what he meant by that, so he simply just nodded. “Oh...and uh, I guess I started having dreams, I was in..a hospital, and you were there too…” Virgil said, telling his hospital dream, and he wouldn't lie, that he enjoyed Logan’s company. 

“Remy… he..was an childhood friend of mine” Logan trailed off, and Virgil knew that he really didn't want to talk about it, at least not now, just now in this situation right now. “Come on.. We have to save Thomas…” Virgil mumbled. “Ah, right! Clearly forgot about it..” Logan said, “Since you're an, ahem, a powerful user, you can learn a spell that can take out the darkness from Thomas..” Logan stated. “Alright…” Virgil mumbled. 

“Strange. I feel, rather funny, around him... I just met him now, and few days ago, yet I feel...comfortable around his presence” Logan thought, as he opened the door to his current home he has. “I..don't like this feeling, it makes me...happy...and warm... Just the same feeling I had with.. Remy” Logan wasn't paying attention to the world around him. He was lost in his own thoughts, his own world, something that Logan wouldn't use to talk about his emotions. 

“No.. No, I can't get attached… if I do, he will leave me behind, just like the others… yet, Remy is there within his presence.. He clearly trusts him” Logan grabbed an book, and flipped through the pages, to find the spell. “Funny, who would name an boy, Deceit? That's an noun word, which means the action or practice of deceiving someone by concealing or misrepresenting the truth,magical users only name kids until they reach an age, where parents understand the personality of them.. Does that mean.. Deceit..has something to do with the darkness?” Logan shook his head, “I can't interfere with Virgil and his brother, I can only accept Virgil’s decisions and reasons to do with his brother… He isn't my family…” Logan mumbled, and turned around. 

“Virgil?” He said, realizing that he was gone. “Oh dear, please do not tell me that he is one of those troublemakers” Logan sighed, until he heard quick footsteps, “Sorry! Im here.. Wanted to explore since I got bored” Virgil quickly apologized, and Logan nodded, “Apology accepted” Virgil gave an faint smile, and at that moment, Logan almost dropped the book, and almost fell to the ground. 

“Oh great.. Just end me please”


	11. Foreshadowing

Logan - "Hollow" 

Virgil - "Vigil" 

*Vigil - a period of keeping awake during the time usually spent asleep

*Hollow - without significance


	12. Chapter 10 - Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When you still suck at writing scenes, though Im sorta more proud of this one

Virgil and Logan, were carefully, walking back home. They wanted to be cautious, cause who knows when Thomas could attack. Virgil stopped when he saw a piece of fabric and picked it up, “It looks like one of Patton’s clothing” Logan said, scanning the fabric, then looked around the area. “They shouldn't be far now…” Virgil replied, stuffing the fabric in his pocket. 

“Patton? Roman?” Logan called out, and looked at Virgil, nodding. “Oh, he is pretending to be dumb so we don't know that they are here..but we do know” Virgil thought, and gave an quick smile, nodding. Logan mumbled, “I don't think Thomas is gonna be the least threat we have... “ Logan suddenly spawned an bow, and small blue orbs were surrounding him. 

“Woah…” Virgil awed, now cursing under his breath that he should have learn more spells than what Logan taught him. Virgil decided to just spawn an scythe, since its probably the most comfortable one he could use for now. “Where are they..” Virgil mumbled. 

As if it was on cue, two figures jumped out at them. Virgil used his scythe to block the figure from hitting him, “Ngh... “He gasped, when he saw the familiar face, “Roman…” Virgil said, and pushing his scythe forward, and Roman landed on his feet. He didn't respond, until Virgil noticed something about his eyes, it was black sockets with red eyes. 

“Virgil! I do recommend using the spell I taught you to take out the darkness!! I'll do my best to keep these two down, while you perform the spell” Logan yelled, forming an blue string around Roman’s leg, then he lifted it up and slammed Roman against Patton. “Alright!” Virgil replied, as he closed his eyes, to start chanting the spell. 

Logan looked back at Roman and Patton, who were getting up. “Please...fight back the darkness” Logan thought, angry at the darkness for hurting his three friends. “No, it's not time for this, I must provide time for Virgil” He thought, before quickly dodging the arrow that Roman shot, until an blast of cold, sudden force, hit Logan, sending him across the field. 

“Water” Logan mumbled, as he touched the ground, ignoring the burning sensation, and fire erupted between the water pulse and Logan. He looked at his blue orbs, and grabbed one of them, and threw it in the air, watching it turn light blue. Roman came out, with his red long sword, before he hit Logan, a sudden force pushed him back. “Protection spell” Logan mumbled, as he raised his hands up, raising up the earth’s rocks and threw it at them. 

Patton stopped running, and mumbled a spell, “wind generation”. There was an sudden gust of air, and watches the earth’s rocks get destroyed into pieces by the wind’s pressure. Logan cursed under his breath, needing them to go down. “I don't care if they get hurt or anyway… I just need them to go down!!” He angrily yelled, his blue orbs turning red. 

The ground beneath them, started shaking until rocks started shooting out, beneath the surface. Logan used the rocks, and threw it at them, with no hesitant to stop. Roman got hit, sending him crashing to the ground, and Patton, luckily jumped in front of Roman, and formed an light blue barrier. Logan growled, in frustration,before realizing this is his chance. “Virgil, are you ready?” He yelled, and he heard a faint yell, “Yeah!”

Logan took deep breaths, and exhaled, seeing the red orbs turn back to blue. This, however, did caught Patton off guard when he saw Logan, relaxing very fast. He was lowering his barrier, and Logan blinked. “Now!!” Logan yelled. 

Virgil’s eyes glowed dark purple, and suddenly everything turned dark around him. He gave an faint gasp, until he saw Roman, Patton and Logan frozen in time. He walked passed Logan and towards his two friends, where two black strings was around them. “So...I just unwrap the string from them...then” He mumbled, and that's what he did. 

“Done..” Virgil said, relieved until he saw Logan’s type of strings. There were white, but it was also blue at the same time.. The way the strings looked so graceful and pure, like it could cause any child or an adult to give, at least, an glance. Virgil closed his eyes, to go back to reality, and when he open them again. He saw Roman and Patton on the ground, and Logan was healing them, which gave an light green glow. 

“What happen?!” Virgil cried, worried that he may have messed up. “Nothing.. They are just exhausted.. They'll be okay.. They are okay, Virgil.. You did great” He said, praising Virgil. Virgil felt his face warm up a bit, and gave a faint smile. “Thanks...it's...finally nice to have my three...friends back”


	13. Chapter 11 - "Find Him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Can someone give me inspiration? TwT I know this chapter is terrible

Virgil looked at his two friends who were asleep. He visited the infirmary once in awhile, hoping they'll wake up soon. He was home alone, due to Logan wanting to warn the other villages. 

Virgil had this house to himself now. “What can I do?” He thought, standing up and leaving the room. “I could do many things, like clean, teach myself how to cook, and learn more spells” He thought, scanning the living room. That's what he did, he was unsure what happen, but he just started cleaning, used books to help him how to cook and learn new recipes, and learn new spells. 

“Disguise spell” He mumbled, reading the book. “Peruse these spells and incantations, to discover the perfect disguise, for any misdeeds you may be plotting” He said, closing his eyes. He could feel a sudden cold, and a bright light forming, but he didn't dare to open his eyes. After a few minutes, he open his eyes and walked to a mirror. 

Virgil almost screamed, when he saw himself. He almost forgot that was him, and hell, did the spell work. He looked more young and healthy, he had brown eyes with long black hair, which was up in a ponytail, though his clothes didn't change. “Huh, so this is a disguise spell” He mumbled, looking back at the book, reversing the spell so he can turn back to normal. 

Virgil sighed, and sat down, not even sure what to do anymore. “I looked through almost every books, to learn new spells yet I'm bored” He said, quietly to himself. “Usually, I'm never this bored but now.. I am” He looked around, also wondering where Remy went. “Remy?” He said, hoping he will answer, but to his dismay, Remy didn't answer. 

“Dammit” He said, disappointed. “Guess I'll learn more spells then” He mumbled, standing up and walked outside. “What else can I do.. So far, I learn that divines has infinite magic..and they could do anything” He said, and closed his eyes. “Maybe I should grow a garden here..” He thought, thinking of a grass field, the beauty of flowers and it's trees. 

Virgil felt a breeze, and he gently open his eyes. He gasped in shock, when he saw trees align. There was grass fields, blending within the beauty of the flowers. Suddenly, an sharp pain pierce through his head and he winced. 

“Mother nature is beautiful… Something that can be born, grow, then die.. Soon, it rebirths” 

Virgil gasped, at the new voice in his head and looked around. “Hello?” He hollered, seeing no one around. “Oh screw this, I'm heading out” He thought, mumbling a barrier spell around the house and walked away. “Maybe.. I can find my brother, Deceit..” 

Virgil paused, “But how can I find him? Do I just think of him or..?” He sighed, in frustration, and kept walking. “I'll just see what I can do…” He mumbled, and kept walking to wherever he was going. “But I feel like… there is someone else waiting for me...but who?” He thought, trying to figure it out. “Someone… someone is waiting for me.. Why is Picani waiting… wait.. Who is Picani!?” He gasped, at the sudden name. 

“Picani…? It sounds so familiar, I have to find him.. Now..” He said to himself, and kept walking down the gravel path. “I just hope I'm going the right way”


	14. Chapter 12 - Our Promises

“Use this spell… When harm comes back, do please awake me from my slumber” 

“Thank you, brother…” 

“We will meet again.. I promise” 

Virgil shook the voices out of his head, and sighed. “These are gonna be the death of me.. Why can't I remember.. Now that I think about this… I don't remember my own parents face or...their own names.. I just know I have parents and Deceit is my brother..” He thought, trying to figure out the clues. “... I'm a divine… yet why do I feel so weak” He sighed, hoping that this Picani will answer his questions.

Virgil looked up, seeing an small cabin in the middle of the forest. It was rather beautiful, there was flowers, vines and living creatures, peacefully eating. He blinked, and smiled warmly. “This is...rather cute…” He said, to himself and walked up to the door, knocking. “... Hello?” There was loud crashing noises, and footsteps running. 

The door swung open, luckily for Virgil, he dodged it in time. He sighed of relief, not wanting to already get hit and looked at the figure, who had long brown hair, with the tip of his hair dyed pink, wore glasses, and looked very...formal especially with that pink tie he was wearing. “... You're actually here…” He whispered, in disbelief and tears were forming in his eyes. “D...don't cry!” Virgil gasped until he was jerked forward. 

“You came back!” He whimpered, hugging Virgil tight. “You...swore on your promise…” He said, with delight. Virgil really didn't want to hurt this man’s dreams and he sighed, “Im...sorry… but… I can barely remember anything…” He said, and the man pulled away, having an hurt look on his face but he nodded. “Right.. Come on in.. I feel like you have questions” He said, and Virgil entered. 

Virgil felt the warm air embrace him and he couldn't help but feel like crying. It felt like forever since he has been here... “Um...what's your name?” He asked, and the man was in the kitchen, pouring tea. “Ah right! My name is Picani!” He said, smiling and Virgil sat down. “Oh..! Then you were the ones from my visions” He replied, relieved to find him. Picani sat down across from Virgil, and pushed the tea cup to him. “I guess I am!” He said, smiling.

Virgil blinked, and looked down at the tea cup, taking an sip. “... What do you mean by.. I promised…?” He asked and Picani sighed, “.. It's a complicated story” Virgil tilt his head, “I have time.. Please tell me.. I really wanna know who I am..” 

Picani looked at Virgil, “Are..you really sure? This may change how...you view yourself…” He warned Virgil, and Virgil nodded. “I'm sure…” Picani leaned back on his chair, “.. It happen long ago…”

An baby voice was crying, and there was loud screaming and crying. “No!!! My wife…!!!” An man screamed, while an young boy was holding the new born baby. It was Picani, and his new baby brother. He was looking at the lifeless body, that once was his mother. “M..mom…” He whispered, and heard the loud cries of the baby and he looked down at him, “... Brother…” He mumbled, until noticing the angry look on his father’s face and he took off. 

Picani kept running, and held his brother tight against him, to at least keep the baby warm. “.. Remy! Remy!” He yelled, seeing an familiar cabin. He ran over to the cabin, and knocked on the door, noticing that it was starting to rain. The door finally open, revealing an tall man, with black hair ponytail and the tip of his hair was white. He wore some...mage clothing, that's what Picani would love to call it. “.. Picani? What are you doing here? It's super late…” He trailed off, when he saw the baby and quickly pulled Picani in, closing the door. “Oh no...did...your mother give birth!?” Remy asked” and Picani slowly nodded. 

“Dangit… I told them the consequences… but no, they don't listen… yet your mother was too kind…” Remy sighed, pushing back his shades. He grabbed two blankets, and handed it to Picani, while taking the baby and wrapping it with the blanket, to keep it warm. “I don't even know how to take care of kids..” Remy mumbled, and Picani was drying his hair, “Their name?... Is it a boy..or girl?” Picani asked, not really sure what gender it is. “It's a...boy, definitely” Remy said, checking and sat down on the couch. “An name, huh? It's been awhile since I picked names, usually I suck at this” He laughed. Picani smiled, liking how Remy tries to keep things so positive. 

“Mm…” Remy thought about it. “.. Virgil” He said, and Picani blinked. “Virgil?.. What does it mean?” He asked, now curious. “It means flourishing” Remy said, smiling and Picani nodded, liking the name. 

As times passed by, Picani and Virgil grew older, and soon.. Virgil’s powers grew powerful. He was the next divine in the family history, but as luck would have it, there was threats attacking divines. One of them was the darkness… 

“Virgil!! Move!!” Picani yelled, watching as the darkness threw the sword at the weak and tired, divine. Picani’s eyes widen, when he saw the sword coming through and he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and to to resist crying. “V..Virgil…” He whispered, and his brother gave an faint groan, attempting to get up. Picani quickly pulled his brother and himself to safety, and held him close. “B..brother…” Virgil said, and Picani wiped the blood from Virgil’s mouth. “... I'm here…” He whimpered.

Picani tried to heal Virgil’s wound. Sadly,it wasn't working as much, to heal the wound and Picani choked back on his sobs. “...Sp...spell…” Virgil mumbled, and Picani blinked in confusion, noticing Virgil spawning an book, using his remaining strength and flipped to the page, he was talking about. “Use this spell… When harm comes back, do please awake me from my slumber” Virgil said, tears were falling down and Picani wiped them, and nodded. 

Picani gasped, when he heard loud screamings and crying, and grabbed the book and started chanting the spell. There was an white glow surrounding Virgil, and Virgil gave his brother a faint smile, “Thank you, brother.. We will meet again… I promise” He said, and he closed his eyes as the white glow consumed Virgil, and vanished. 

Picani dropped the book, and tears kept falling. “.. Virgil” He whispered, seeing nothing but just the book. There was an moment of silence, only for Picani to ruin the beautiful silence by erupting into an scream of grief. The only memories he get to keep of his dear, kind, brother was in his thoughts and pictures. 

Virgil was taken by surprise and watched Picani looked down, sipping his tea. “.. That's why I can't remember my family… because all along… you guys were my family” He said, starting to understand. Picani nodded, giving a warm smile. “I was waiting for a long ti--” Picani was cut off, when Virgil tackled him into an hug, and Virgil was already crying. Picani blinked, before tears started forming and he pat his young brother, and smiled. 

“Your home, Virgil”


	15. Chapter 13 - Darkness

Virgil was heading back to Logan’s house, with Picani. He was carrying an satchel, which was full of important books, at least what Picani said. 

“Don't fail me.. Thomas.”

“Last Chance.” 

Virgil shook his head, and looked straight ahead. “Hey, Picani... Where is Remy?” He asked, and Picani froze for a bit before slowly easing down. “I'm not so sure.. He left once he found out about you entering an slumber… he just disappeared” Picani replied. Virgil frowned and nodded, “... Remy was talking to me.. At least in my head of course” He sighed. 

Picani blinked, not expecting what Virgil said. He remain quiet throughout the trip, and seemed to be in lost thought. Virgil didn't question it, but he started thinking of how will he save Thomas from the darkness and stop the person who created the darkness as well. The only person who came in mind that can help, was his brother, Deceit. 

Virgil closed his eyes, to see if he can telepathy to his brother. “Deceit…” He thought, as he tried to remember the last time he looked like. “...” Nothing came, and Virgil huffed in defeat. It was either Deceit couldn't answer or he sucked at magic. It didn't take long for an loud noise to start echoing. Virgil and Picani looked around, unsure where the noise was coming from. 

Virgil looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening. “... Uh oh..” He whispered, and Picani looked over. There was an figure riding a dragon, at full speed though, and behind them was some black, foggy, mist. “That's the darkness!!” Picani exclaimed, pulling Virgil close to him, ready to put up an barrier. Unfortunately, the figure grabbed them both while zooming past them and put them behind him. “Hey brothers.. Sorry for this drama!!” The familiar voice said, laughing. “Remy!” Virgil and Picani gasped. 

Remy looked over his shoulder, grinning. He had short, straight hair, with gray highlights in his hair. He wore shades, and had black clothing, but Virgil, at this point, didn't question it. “What did you do!?” Picani yelled, looking at the darkness behind them and Virgil blinked, barely realizing that the darkness was following them. “Nothing!! I guess they found out I was heading towards you guys, mostly Virgil, and it showed up. Anyways!! We gotta take them off our back, or we will have to destroy Logan’s house to get those two friends of yours, Virg!!” Remy hollered, holding the dragon’s horns and pushed the dragon’s head to the left, causing a sharp turn. 

“You're insane, Remy!!” Picani shrieked, holding tightly on the dragon. Virgil slowly climbed down the dragon, but made sure to hold on tight, before suddenly making the trees collapse on the darkness. Sadly, it didn't work as he hoped it would be. “The darkness is a mist, Virg!! Best to use light magic!!” Remy suggested, ignoring Picani’s angry yelling. “Okay!!” Virgil replied, and closed his eyes. “Light magic, just think of the purest light you can think off and image stopping the darkness” He thought, and felt himself suddenly grow calm and more relaxed. 

“Good thinking!!” Picani said, and Virgil open his eyes, to see an white dragon stopping the darkness with its white fire. He was proud of himself and gave a faint smile towards Picani, who nodded and smiled back. “Alright, let's go get your friends, make a meeting and save Thomas!! We have a lot to catch up on!!” Remy said, as he guided the dragon back to Logan’s house. 

Once they arrived, Logan was already there and tackled Virgil in a hug. “What were you thinking!? You had me worried!!” Logan yelled, frustrated at Virgil for leaving the house. “Sorry…” Virgil replied, giving an sheepish smile. Logan sighed, rubbing his forehead, and looked at Picani and Remy. “They are gonna help us save Thomas?” He asked, and Virgil nodded. “We have books and Remy seems to have a lot of information too” 

Logan folded his arms, “Good.. This sounds like an war, and Patton and Roman have woken up.. I would suggest an warm welcome but now it's not the time for that” He said, and Picani took the satchel from Virgil, and Remy pushed back his shades, agreeing with Logan. “No need.. We are all ready for this” Roman said, taking them by surprise. 

Virgil looked behind Logan, seeing Roman and Patton, with determination in their eyes. He smiled, nodding. “.. Alright. It's time for the plan” Logan said, and Virgil looked back at Logan. 

“Let's end the darkness, once and for all”


	16. Chapter 14 - "Flight To Freedom"

“The darkness will corrupt Thomas, if it chooses to keep sticking onto Thomas.. We cannot let it happen” Logan said, preferring to save Thomas first then stopping the foe behind the darkness. Virgil closed his eyes, putting pieces together, before opening them. “I must go check if Deceit is alright… I take the darkness straight to where he is.. If they are professionals.. Then I, and his friends can stop it together with our light magic” He suggested, and Remy sighed. “... Deceit is the person who worries me a lot, he is full of lies, along with his friends” He said, and Picani folded his arms. “Yeah Virgil… i know Deceit was the only person to be there for you, but honestly, when was he there for you, when you needed him the most” Picani said. 

Virgil looked at them, and sighed. “Your...right” He whispered, frowning and looked at Patton and Roman. “I must agree with Picani.. Deceit wasn't the best person we can rely on.. We know from experience” Roman said, and Patton nodded, frowning. Virgil nodded. “ That must be where the darkness came from.. If they kept on lying.. They must have caused it to form, and made it stronger. I think it's best they get their judgment, and I think the darkness would love that” Logan said, standing up. 

“The darkness is caused from despair, liars, and so on.. The place Deceit and his friends live at, is nothing but full of negative emotions. Do believe that's what the darkness is heading too.. It's recent attacks is near that location.. But they put an barrier around that place” Logan added, and Roman grinned, “Now this makes so much sense.. The darkness wants revenge on them, but because of the barrier preventing it.. It's taking out its hatred on us. Which is why it took Thomas, it hoped to blend in with us so it can trick those people to letting him inside and unleash the darkness inside” Logan nodded, giving an smile. “Correct!”

Virgil stood up, “Then what are we waiting for..” He said, watching his friends standing up, expect Logan. “The darkness wanted revenge on those people... It took Thomas, as bait, now it's our turn to save Thomas and give the darkness what it wants” He said, his dark purple eyes giving an light glow. 

 

Virgil jumped down on the ground, and looked up, walking towards one of the darkness recent attacks on a village. “Thomas.. Thomas…” He whispered, hoping to find him there. He looked at his surroundings, seeing half cut off trees, burnt bushes, and dried blood. He shook his head, not wanting to worry about it or it can worsen his anxiety, which he did not need right now. He finally arrived when he saw the village, or at least, the remains of the village.. 

Virgil walked through the village, and made sure to keep silent. “.. You made a big mistake, coming here alone.. Virgil” He sighed, and Virgil looked at the center of the village, where Thomas stood, waiting for him. “This may be the dumbest plan you ever made” He mumbled, looking Virgil. Virgil simply smiled, and walked over. “I know that's the darkness talking, so tell me, why are you using Thomas as bait... Of all ideas, this is nothing but a dumb, risky, choice” He said. 

Thomas clenched his fist, glaring at Virgil. “Those people need to suffer their consequences, they put their blames on me, while I did nothing wrong and all I did was give them everything what they want!!” He said, his voice raising. Virgil stopped, not wanting to start a fight, but took a few steps forward. “I know how that feels.. I was left all alone.. I had to defend myself.. I ..depended on my brother, only to now realize he lied to me and my friends... But this path..isn't right” He said, reasoning with the darkness within Thomas. 

Thomas started to ease a bit, before getting rather suspicious. “Why..are you being kind..” He said, and Virgil did a few more steps. “I want to help you, I want to make a deal... It's not a bad one, I promise... Just hear me out” Virgil replied, and Thomas tilt his head. “Let go of Thomas… and I'll allow you to take control of my body, except I must take control and we can enter the village together.. Then you can control someone else that I touch and you can have your revenge..see, not a bad deal!” Virgil said, slowly holding out his hand. “Do we have ourselves a deal?”

Thomas paused, and thought about his eyes. “Not a bad...deal.. I suppose” He sighed, his eyes turning black and grabbed Virgil’s hand. “This will be an fair deal between us.. No harm needed” Virgil said, giving an worried, shy, smile. The darkness simply chuckled. 

“This is just the beginning of their own end"


	17. Chapter 15 - "Destiny and Honor"

Virgil understood what Logan meant that the darkness can corrupt the user. It was torture, it felt like some heavy weight on him, like a burden he must carry all day, for eternity. Either way, Virgil could care less about it.. This seemed like an bad, evil, plan but if you keep thinking about it. Those people really do deserve it, it's consequences for those people, they believe their wrong doings will bring no harm.. But this is reality, it will bound to happen.

Virgil was very nervous. He was unsure how to give the darkness a body, but all he had in mind was Deceit. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and he turned around, seeing Logan. “Logan…” Virgil whispered, before he could say anything, Logan had pulled Virgil in, colliding both their lips. They remain like that for an good minute, and separated for air. 

Virgil wouldn't lie if he can say that his face may be burning red like an red flower. “Sqqqeeeee!!” Patton squealed, before coughing and Roman gasped, “Patton!! Relax, you're getting over excited!!”. Remy laughed, “This is gonna be exciting to watch!!” Emile rolled his eyes, walking to Virgil. “Be careful… please..teleport back to us, remember how we taught you…” He said, worried and Virgil looked at him, nodding. “I promise… I just need to find Deceit!” He replied, and Emile sighed, before finally agreeing with him. “Okay…” 

 

Logan was right, the people in here was nothing but mean people. Virgil dodged some people, trying not to cause any fights right now. “Hey.. I'll apprentice it, if you can help me find Deceit” He thought, not liking that the darkness was just there watching Virgil struggle through the crowds. “Well this is your brother. Not my problem, but if it helps you be more faster.. Fine.” It said, annoyed and guided Virgil through the crowds and towards an rich, looking house. 

“... This is it.. Time to meet my brother” Virgil said, and open the doors. “Deceit!!” He yelled, his voice echoing the hallways. He walked inside, and moved his cloak behind him, which gracefully flow behind him. There was footsteps echoing the hallways, and Virgil, finally, saw his brother, standing across the hallway. He blinked, “.. Deceit…”

“Virgil” Deceit replied, surprised that Virgil had found him. “You're actually here…” He said, walking towards his young brother, Virgil. Virgil did the same, walking towards him and he sighed. “... Yeah, after going through hell you've put everyone through” Deceit stopped, now in front of Virgil, “What..?” He asked, now feeling uneasy. 

“.. You never told me. I was an divine warrior, I had my own brother, Emile Picani.. You even put Thomas through hell, because these people never bothered to fix their mistakes!” Virgil yelled, tears forming. Deceit paused, before placing his hand on Virgil’s hand, but Virgil smacked his hand away, and tears started falling. “... You and your people put so many people in harm.. Deceit, I think it's best you and your friends pay for your wrongs” He whimpered.

Deceit felt his heart ache, and he felt an heavy weight on his chest. “... So this is guilt and pain” He thought, as he wiped his eyes, where the tears were forming. “I guess...you're right” He replied, giving an shaky sigh. “I'm sorry, as for your other statement. I was afraid to lose you, when I found out you were an divine, I didn't want you to go through hell..like last time. So I hid you in that farm… hoping the darkness or anyone cannot find you” Deceit said, and Virgil looked up at him. 

“... I know, brother” Virgil replied, making Deceit go down on his knees and placed his hand on his forehead. “ .. I.. I will always love you, Deceit” Virgil whimpered, and Deceit gave an warm smile, not wanting his brother, Virgil to be upset. “I guess I made the right choice to make Virgil find friends... I'm glad I let him go that day” Deceit thought, feeling himself growing at ease now that Virgil has found his family. “It was his destiny after all...and this is my honor to him” 

 

Remy stood up, his mouth open in awe. “Guys look, Virgil did it” He said, and the gang looked over seeing the village being covered by the darkness. Despite the darkness being the color black, it was still an nice view to see. Logan stood beside Remy, “Satisfactory” He replied, and Patton and Roman held hands, standing beside them two. “The darkness will finally be at peace” Patton said, smiling. 

Emile grabbed Remy’s hand, “I hate you..sometimes…” He said, and Remy grinned, “I know..” He laughed, while Emile smiled. “This is destiny and honor after all” Virgil said, almost scaring everyone. He went in front of them, looking at the view and smiled softly. “You can't always escape your consequences” He thought, and saw the silhouettes of his friends behind him. Virgil looked straight ahead, seeing the sun setting down. 

“Let's go home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this is the final chapter! UwU
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you enjoyed this story a lot. Now I can, hopefully, focus on my new story "Fresh Start".
> 
> UwU have an nice day/night.


End file.
